This application claims the priority of German application 100 32 661.7, filed Jul. 5, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a central console in a motor vehicle interior. Preferred embodiments relate to such a central console having a lower stowage compartment which can be closed by a lid module and is bounded laterally by side walls, in which case the lid module can be pivoted about a pivot axis which is arranged at its rear end and runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle, having an upper stowage compartment which is arranged on the lower side of the lid module, accommodates a telephone device or other items and is covered by a first lid forming part of an armrest, and having a further upper stowage space which is covered by a second lid which is designed as a further part of the armrest and can be pivoted about a pivot axis.
A central console of this type which is used in the Mercedes-Benz S Class (W220) and is disclosed in large part in German Patent Document DE 197 24 597 C1 comprises a lower stowage compartment which can be closed by an L-shaped lid module. The lid module can be pivoted about a pivot axis which runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is arranged at its rear end. Provided on the lower side of the lid module is an upper stowage compartment which is covered by the first lid forming part of an arm rest and in which a telephone is held. In order to permit access to the telephone, this lid can be pivoted between a closed position and an open position about a pivot axis which runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is arranged at its rear end. In addition to the upper stowage compartment which is assigned to the lid module a further upper stowage space for accommodating a cup-holder device is provided, the stowage space being assigned a second lid which is designed as a further part of the armrest. This second lid can be pivoted between the closed position and the open position about a pivot axis running in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, so that the cup-holder device is accessible.
An object of the invention is the provision of a central console of the type mentioned at the beginning in which while the easy accessibility of the upper stowage compartment for front and rear passengers is retained, even better use can generally be made of the upper stowage compartment for the rear passengers and the lower stowage compartment.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a central console of the above noted type wherein the further upper stowage space is designed as part of the upper stowage compartment and together with the second lid is assigned to the lid module in such a manner that they can be pivoted together with the lid module. Other advantageous features of preferred embodiments are set forth herein and in the claims.
This integration of the further stowage space into the upper stowage compartment means that the latter is also available to the rear passengers, particularly with the lid module pivoted rearwards. In this arrangement, the stowage space which is added to the upper stowage compartment can be partitioned off and can be used separately for accommodating relatively small items, such as sunglasses or the like, or can contribute to enlarging the upper stowage compartment in order, for example, to be able to accommodate the telephone device in a less confined and more convenient manner. Since the stowage space can be pivoted together with the lid module into the open position, which affords access to the lower stowage compartment, it is possible, in addition, to configure the opening cross section of the lower stowage compartment to be larger. By this means, the lower stowage compartment can be used for relatively large and bulky objects and is more easily accessible in particular for the front passengers of the motor vehicle.
The accommodating of the telephone device within the further upper stowage space which is partitioned off by the upper stowage compartment affords the advantage of a separate storage option, in which case only the second lid assigned to the upper storage compartment has to be opened in order to use the telephone device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.